PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed conference series, titled ?The Science of Cancer Health Disparities in Racial/Ethnic Minorities and the Medically Underserved,? will be held annually in the fall (2019-2023). The 2019 conference will be held September 20-23, 2019 in San Francisco, California. The locations of the 2020-2023 conferences remain to be selected, but will be chosen based upon the future needs and growth of the conference series. This proposed conference series will be the 12th-16th in an AACR series focused specifically on the science of cancer health disparities. The first conference on The Science of Cancer Health Disparities in Racial/Ethnic Minorities and the Medically Underserved was held in 2007, then annually from 2009-2018. While most conferences on cancer health disparities focus on policy and public health issues, the goal of this conference is to incorporate perspectives from basic scientists and clinicians in conjunction with policy and public health. Transdisciplinary interactions between a variety of disciplines, including basic science, clinical research, population science, behavioral research, and cancer survivorship, are needed to move the field forward and make progress in reducing and eliminating disparities as they relate to cancer. Racial and ethnic disparities in cancer rates are well documented. While data suggest that differing levels of access to quality care contribute to cancer disparities, other factors also play a role, including tumor biology, genetics, hormonal status, lifestyle and behavior, screening policies, comorbidities, environmental exposure and risk, quality of and response to therapy, and post-therapeutic surveillance. The goal of this conference and the conference series is to bring together scientists and other professionals working in a variety of disciplines to discuss the latest findings in the field and to stimulate the development of new research in cancer health disparities.